Je ne suis pas perdu
by LilaCookies
Summary: Un petit miroir rond lui dit "Bonjour, tu as l'air d'un con" : du rouge à lèvre trace des dessins allant du mignon à l'obscène sur son visage, des paillettes multicolores ont été parsemées dans sa chevelure, des pailles sont entortillées comme des bigoudis. Il a l'air d'un zombie pailleté. C'est exactement ce qu'il est : un mort gominé à la poudre aux yeux.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Je ne suis pas perdu**

 **Genre** **: romance tragi-comique, yaoi**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **: « Un joueur dans le train » était du point de vue de Hajime, au tour d'Oikawa d'être mon protagoniste en pleine crise de la trentaine avant l'heure.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

…

* * *

…

 _Il n'est pas question de rebrousser chemin._ _Je ne suis pas perdu._

Des rues inconnues continuent de défiler sous ses chaussures mais il s'entête.

 _Je ne suis pas perdu, toutes les routes mènent à Rome._

Ses amis l'ont quitté depuis plus d'une heure pour retourner sur leurs pas. Ils n'ont pas sa détermination à se battre pour le néant. Oikawa Tooru ne choisit pas ses batailles, il met un point d'honneur à toutes les remporter.

Le Soleil commence à se lever et le ciel s'illumine droit en face. Très bien, il marche donc vers l'Est.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

Tooru se laisse facilement porter par le hasard, ça évite de devoir prendre des décisions trop radicales. De toute façon, il ne sait plus où il voulait initialement se rendre mais l'important n'est pas là.

Toujours prétendre avoir un objectif, foncer tête baissée, ça donne un sens à l'existence. Ça donne un sens à son existence.

Il aime marcher, spécialement à l'aube. Il a quitté le centre-ville depuis un moment, quelques habitations bordent sa route.

Le jeune homme fêtait son anniversaire, vingt-neuf ans, un marathon de vingt-neuf bars, _ça vaut le coup, non ?_

Il n'est plus vraiment saoul, il n'est jamais vraiment saoul. Il ne déteste rien de plus que de perdre le contrôle.

 _Je ne suis pas perdu._

Un chien aboie sur son passage, il s'arrête et aboie en retour. Le chien est sans doute surpris, en tout cas il fait silence. Le jeune homme continue de l'observer mais l'animal lui tourne ostensiblement le dos et s'allonge dans l'herbe. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux châtain, un brin vexé. Heureusement il n'y a aucun témoin pour notifier l'affront.

Il continue. Peu importe où il se trouve, il est fatigué, sa tête est toute cotonneuse. Son cerveau en pause lui fait du bien.

Le jeune homme devrait peut-être appeler sa grande sœur. Elle se moquerait gentiment de lui et de son sens de l'orientation des plus déplorables. Non, il n'est pas prêt à affronter ça.

 _Je ne suis pas perdu._

Quelques notes… De la musique ? Comme c'est agaçant de si bonne heure. Il tourne la tête : de la lumière. La porte d'un café est ouverte. La musique s'en évapore. Il rentre. Personne pour l'accueillir. Il s'assoit. Toujours personne…

…

\- Hey ho !

Une injonction ?

\- Hey ho ? répète-t-il lentement.

Il s'est endormi ? Sa tête est lovée sur ses bras, affalés sur la table. Le jeune homme cligne trois fois des yeux pour défroisser son visage.

\- Le café n'ouvre pas avant une heure.

Il lève la tête. Un homme de son âge le dévisage. Ses sourcils noirs sont tout froncés, ses cheveux de jais sont coiffés en pétard et ses yeux sombres lancent des éclairs comme un célèbre Pokemon.

\- Pikachu est fâché ?

Son interlocuteur se déride, surpris.

\- Hein ? Nous ne sommes pas ouverts, répète-t-il froidement.

\- Votre porte est grande ouverte. Réveillez-moi avec un café, exige t-il.

Vu le rouge de ses joues, le serveur va le dégager à coups de pieds. Tooru l'ignore et repose sa tête dans ses bras pour soupirer de lassitude. Il ne doit pas être loin de six heures et sa vie à la lumière du jour naissant lui semble pathétique et la journée insurmontable.

Peut-être son interlocuteur a-t-il pitié de lui car il réplique doucement :

\- Demande gentiment, connard.

Pas si sympathique… Le brun attend la version gentille de la commande, les bras croisés sur le torse. Tooru se surprend à trouver ce gars antipathique et sexy à la fois alors -de mauvaise grâce- il s'exécute :

\- S'il vous plaît !

Le serveur tourne les talons et monte derrière le bar pour faire fonctionner la machine à expresso.

\- 1,50€ s'il vous plait.

Tooru sourit, le fixe impunément tout en portant le café brulant à ses lèvres. Son œsophage hurle sous la chaude morsure.

Il ne lâche pas le barman des yeux : il est grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Le châtain est tenté de se lever pour vérifier s'il le dépasse. Sans doute pas…

Il détaille le t-shirt blanc et le jean usé de son interlocuteur. Son visage est droit, dur mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de bienveillance. Il lui rappelle un peu sa sœur, l'énorme paire de seins en moins. Il a d'autres atouts pour lui, comme ce regard brulant. Il attise sa curiosité :

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt-huit ans. Le serveur répond du tac-o-tac sans réfléchir avant d'ajouter, agacé : ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Vous avez répondu…

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant.

Il s'effondre sur la table et la tasse de café valdingue par terre. Le barman se demande un instant si son client matinal -et dérangeant- n'est pas mort.

Il s'approche, le redresse, pour constater que l'énergumène fait semblant d'être endormi.

\- Levez-vous !

\- Laissez-moi fermer les yeux un instant.

Il le demande avec tant de douceur dans la voix que l'autre se contente de ramasser la tasse qui, miraculeusement, n'est pas cassée.

Le client matinal s'endort à nouveau.

…

Le cliquetis de tasses qui s'entrechoquent, comme c'est désagréable… Arraché au sommeil, Tooru se redresse en douceur. Sa nuque est raide, ses yeux lourds.

\- La Belle endormie se sent mieux ?

\- Hum ?

Le beau brun est derrière le bar et le fixe, hausse un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirent comme s'il cherchait à contenir un sourire.

\- Belle endormie ? Vous avez profité de moi dans mon sommeil ?

\- Il est 14 heures, vous devriez partir. Nous allons fermer.

Le châtain sent une bouffée de panique exploser son plexus.

\- Vous me faites une blague ?

Le mal-réveillé se précipite sur son téléphone portable, 14 : 00.

Et merde, il a trop dormi. Un dimanche des plus productifs. Il se masse la nuque et étire ses membres douloureux. Une table de café n'est vraiment pas confortable pour roupiller.

\- Vous avez le sommeil lourd…

À nouveau des lèvres qui s'étirent imperceptiblement.

Le châtain se redresse complètement. Il croise les bras, le regard suspect.

\- Vous avez bel et bien profité de moi… Que me cachez-vous ?

\- Disons que certains de mes jeunes clients se sont amusés avec vous…

Tooru prend un air courroucé :

\- Et je suppose que vous n'avez rien fait pour les arrêter ?

L'autre prend un air désolé :

\- Ils m'ont payé, vous comprenez… Le client est roi.

\- Le client est roi ? Et moi, je ne suis pas un roi ?

Tooru sourit, Tooru aime jouer, ça évite d'être soi-même.

\- Vous n'avez pas payé votre café.

C'est un bon point, surtout que le presque-client est presque sûr que son portefeuille n'est plus dans sa poche.

\- Je le concède, pouvez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes ?

\- Au fond à gauche.

En d'autres circonstances, il aimerait mieux connaître ce gars. Il a l'air d'être un excellent partenaire de jeu.

Il se lève donc, s'étire à nouveau, se dirige vers les toilettes. Un petit miroir rond lui dit « Bonjour, tu as l'air d'un con » : du rouge à lèvre trace des dessins allant du mignon à l'obscène sur son visage, des paillettes multicolores ont été parsemées dans sa chevelure, des pailles sont entortillées comme des bigoudis.

Le jeune homme est trop fatigué pour fulminer et éclate de rire : « Oh putain, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un con ! »

Il sort des toilettes.

\- Venez m'aider, c'est de votre faute après tout !

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez !

Agacé mais docile, le jeune serveur mouille un torchon et lui balance au visage, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Mission accomplie, connard !

\- Trop aimable.

Tooru retourne aux toilettes et tente consciencieusement de se débarbouiller face au miroir. Une fois terminé, il se détaille le visage : la majorité des stigmates de cette sieste ont disparu, il reste cependant quelques paillettes.

Il a l'air d'un zombie pailleté. C'est exactement ce qu'il est : un mort gominé à la poudre aux yeux.

Ses cernes lui renvoient une image peu flatteuse et le vide l'étreint. La tristesse est venue le prendre sans qu'il ne se rende compte. La traitresse, il n'aurait pas dû baisser la garde.

Le clown triste s'appuie au lavabo et soupire. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Où va-t-il aller maintenant ? L'idée de retourner dans son appartement, dans sa vie, lui fait horreur. Son existence est vide, voilà ce que l'image dans le miroir lui dit.

Il est fatigué et aimerait se noyer dans ses larmes, mais Tooru ne pleure jamais. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, il ne peut juste pas, ça ne sort pas, ça reste au fond, ça brûle en silence.

Le temps s'étire, il faut reprendre constance. L'acide vérité des lendemains de soirée le tétanise : à quoi bon rentrer chez soi ? Tooru se prend à se moquer intérieurement de lui : il est en pleine crise de la trentaine !

 _Je suis perdu. Je n'arriverai jamais à Rome._

…

Trois petits coups sur une porte le sortent de sa torpeur mélancolique.

\- Si vous dormez à nouveau, je vous vire à coup de pieds !

Le châtain se redresse et ouvre la porte à regret. Il n'a pas envie que sexy-barman le voit dans cet état.

Le brun le fixe intensément et sort sans sommation :

\- Vous n'allez pas bien.

Démasqué.

\- Je suis fatigué.

La réponse parfaite, être fatigué justifie toujours d'avoir une sale gueule. Les gens n'ont d'ordinaire pas envie de savoir que vous êtes mal.

Tellement mal que vous devez vous concentrer pour ne pas oublier de respirer.

Le serveur ne bouge pas.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien.

Tooru évite le regard du brun et sourit nonchalamment pour esquiver l'ardeur résolue des yeux noirs qui le fixent.

\- Vous me traitez mal, évidemment que je vais mal !

Un rire forcé sort de sa gorge, décidément trop épuisé pour être crédible.

L'autre n'insiste pas une troisième fois. Après tout, ils ne se connaissent pas. Le brun invite Tooru à sortir et ils se dirigent tous deux hors du café et alors que le jeune barman ferme la boutique, le châtain avoue, presque confus :

\- Je ne peux pas vous payer le café…

\- Je sais.

\- Vous avez ri à mes dépends, ça devrait compenser.

\- Ou vous pouvez revenir demain et le payer ?

Tooru se poste devant son interlocuteur et répond avec insolence :

\- Vous me donnez un rendez-vous ?

Le brun rosit légèrement à cette remarque et bafouille :

\- Les bons comptes font les bons amis !

\- Nous allons devenir amis ?

Les yeux se rencontrent à nouveau, avec sérieux cette fois :

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

\- Mais il semble que vous soyez bouché.

\- Revenez demain.

Ce n'est pas une invitation, ce n'est pas une demande, presque une supplique. L'inquiétude pointe sur le visage du serveur.

\- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de moi ?

\- Vous avez l'air de vouloir vous jeter d'un pont.

\- Je… Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends mon mal en patience. Ne perdez pas votre temps à avoir pitié de moi.

 _Pourquoi je lui dis ça ?_

Tooru est dépité par lui-même et la honte d'avoir été percé à jour lui fait détourner les yeux. Il se dégage de leur trop grande proximité.

L'autre ne répond pas. Il en profite et enchaîne :

\- Bon, j'y vais. Merci pour le café.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, au revoir.

Le châtain n'a plus qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir loin de ce moment de faiblesse, de ses paroles, de ce témoin. Il veut s'enterrez chez lui et oublier les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Le serveur en a décidé autrement et le retient par le bras. C'est la première fois qu'ils se touchent et Toora a l'impression de prendre une décharge.

\- Je veux vous voir sourire.

\- Hein ? J'ai passé mon temps à vous sourire !

\- Non, vous avez passé votre temps à faire semblant de sourire.

Ce gars ne le connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte, comment il sait ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- J'en ai envie, c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes très maternel avec vos clients. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

\- Alors ?

Tooru tergiverse. Il doit bien se l'avouer, ces petites joutes verbales ont été sa bouée dans cette matinée. Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, mais il n'est pas sûr que son orgueil supporte de revoir le spectateur de ses faiblesses.

Le serveur perd vraiment patience et ses yeux recommencent à lancer des éclairs.

\- Ok, je viendrais à notre rendez-vous.

\- Vous me devez 1.50€.

Tooru le regarde avec malice :

\- Mais oui… Avouez que vous avez simplement eu le coup de foudre pour moi !

\- Ta gueule ! A demain !

Le brun tourne les talons et le laisse seul devant le café sans se retourner.

Tooru est toujours fatigué, définitivement perdu mais soudainement moins vide. Il décroche son téléphone, appelle sa sœur, prêt à entendre un des ses sermons.

…

* * *

…

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette rencontre ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça mérite une suite, seulement si Sainte-Inspiration se pointe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Je ne suis pas perdu**

 **Genre** **: romance tragi-comique, yaoi**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **: Enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tooru comme ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _Je n'y vais pas. J'y vais ?_

Cette question a retourné Tooru toute la journée. Il a hésité le matin en se levant, il n'a pensé qu'à ça toute la journée -il n'a pas été très productif.

Il est vingt heures, il vient de rentrer du travail, il se pose encore des questions.

Le jeune homme n'est pas sûr qu'hier s'est bien produit. Le café est-il ouvert aujourd'hui ? Il ne sait pas… Ils ne se sont pas donnés d'horaires, ils ne se sont pas donnés de noms.

Assis sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, dans la pénombre, dans le silence : cette histoire n'a aucun sens.

Tooru se sent con. Les souvenirs de la journée d'hier se déforment peu à peu et il ne sait plus ce qui revêt du fantasme : cette histoire est ridicule.

Et pourtant, le châtain sent son cœur qui bat un peu plus fort. Une sorte d'excitation à résoudre le mystère que constitue son dimanche dernier. Cette délicieuse excitation qui a rendu sa journée supportable, il ne veut pas y renoncer.

Pris dans un élan d'euphorie, il se douche plus vite que jamais, un jeans, un sweat, une main dans ses cheveux châtains pour les discipliner. Le jeune homme s'élance hors de son appartement. S'arrête. Frappe son front.

 _Putain… Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Ça n'a aucun sens._

Un corps inerte entre dans l'appartement et s'étale sur le canapé de tout son long.

Comment retourner voir l'inconnu ? Comment lui dire « Salut c'est moi ! J'ai la tête à l'envers mais j'espère que tu me redonneras le sourire ? »

 _Putain… Je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis l'ombre de moi-même._

Un cri de rage.

Une résignation.

Des paupières closes.

 **…**

Une musique ? Ma sonnerie de portable ?

Tooru saute sur ses jambes et se jette sur son téléphone portable.

\- Allo ?

\- Tooru, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Sa sœur s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Hum, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est sept heures trente. Tu as à nouveau fait la fête hier ?

 _Sept heures passées ?! Et merde, je suis en retard. Le destin a décidé pour moi._

\- Non, je suis à la bourre. Désolé je dois y aller !

Il raccroche sans cérémonie, il est trop tôt pour se justifier.

Le jeune homme se précipite dans sa chemise blanche, se jette dans son costume gris clair, un coup de peigne, et file au travail.

La semaine passe de la même façon et Tooru se laisse peu à peu manger par la routine.

Il n'est plus sûr que la Rencontre ait bien eu lieu et le souvenir s'efface pour devenir un fantasme, une vague illusion. Quant bien même il y retournerait, le jeune homme se sentirait con de se pointer une semaine après. Le gars va l'oublier et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'une opportunité manquée. De toute façon, il a sans doute juste eu pitié de lui…

Le presque trentenaire se le répète comme un mantra pour oublier l'acidité des regrets de ce qui aurait pu être, ou pas.

Et pourtant, une parcelle folle, une parcelle qui voudrait être heureuse, une parcelle qui voudrait son happy end continue de le hanter.

 **…**

Un mois, deux mois, trois mois. L'euphorie passe, la solitude domine.

 **…**

Les journées se sont enchaînées en un battement de cil. Tooru se plonge un peu plus dans le travail, si cela est possible. Il aime son travail de chef de produit, il aimait son travail, il ne sait plus. Chaque jour semble se ressembler.

Il est onze heures, il se sert son troisième café sans conviction.

\- Hey Oikawa! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Le jeune homme se détourne de la machine à café pour faire face à un sourire doux, des cheveux clairs qui contrastent avec des yeux sombres. Le directeur des ressources humain : Koushi Sugawara.

\- Suga. Je vais on ne peut mieux !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, plisse les yeux pour que le rôle soit plus crédible. Prétendre est devenue sa seconde nature. L'autre le scrute, sourit à nouveau avec compassion.

\- Oikawa, je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, beaucoup de travail avec le lancement de produits.

Le RH acquiesce gentiment.

\- Il y a un moment que tu n'as pas fait de pause. Je suis sûr que Sawamura t'accorderait sans difficultés des vacances pour te reposer…

Tooru se crispe. Continuer à jouer le rôle, poursuivre ses efforts pour sauver les apparences.

\- Tout va bien, maman !

Le châtain lui adresse un clin d'œil et s'échappe de la salle de pause. C'est sans compter l'opiniâtreté de son interlocuteur qui lui lance sur un ton ferme :

\- Merci de passer à mon bureau ce soir avant de partir. Je dois te parler.

Un sourcil haussé, Tooru prend une inspiration pour se faire le plus affable possible :

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je partirai tard, peut-être devrions remettre cela à plus tard dans la semaine. Est-ce important ?

\- Je t'attendrais.

Le ton est sans appel. Tant de fermeté avec un sourire aussi doux ne devrait pas être autorisé. Le traître !

La journée s'étire longuement et le jeune homme fait tout son possible pour retarder l'entrevue du soir.

Sugawara est un peu plus que son collègue, sa gentillesse, son intelligence et sa droiture le fascinent. Il a été de bons conseils en de nombreuses occasions mais Tooru ne sent pas de soutenir son visage plein de pitié et inquiet. Il n'a besoin de personne.

Lorsque vingt heures sonne, il jette un coup d'œil sur le bureau du DRH, de la lumière passe sous la porte. Il doit se résoudre. Ses pieds le guident comme un zombie dépourvu de volonté vers le bureau. Il frappe et entre.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Le châtain s'exécute à contrecœur.

Tooru dévisage son interlocuteur attendant que celui-ci se décide à parler. Le silence résonne dans le bâtiment déserté de ses travailleurs.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir car je suis face à un dilemme.

Il marque une pause et attise l'attente du jeune homme qui s'en irrite.

\- Lequel ?

\- Notre directeur marketing nous quitte dans un mois. Il me l'a annoncé ce matin. Je pense à un remplaçant qui a clairement démontrer ses compétences ses dernières années, mais…

Le cœur de Tooru ratte à un battement, il a voulu cette promotion dès son arrivée dans la boîte. C'était son objectif toutes ses années mais ce « mais » sème le doute.

\- Mais ?

\- Tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un fait. Je te vois dépérir depuis des mois et je ne suis pas le seul.

L'irritation de Tooru monte d'un cran, il siffle entre ses dents.

\- Mon travail n'est-il pas plus que satisfaisant ?!

\- Il l'est. Mais, si nous te donnons cette promotion, je veux être sûr que tu n'exploseras pas en plein vol.

\- Je vais bien. Je vais bien !

Le « dilemme » le répète comme un bouclier.

\- Oikawa, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je cherche à t'aider.

\- Tss, en me retirant le poste pour lequel j'ai travaillé si dur ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te piéger, je m'inquiète.

Le jeune homme se mure dans son silence, à cout d'arguments. Il n'en peut plus de donner des excuses, il n'en peut plus de soutenir ce regard compatissant.

Face au silence du chef de produit, Suga enchaîne :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler mais je suis là si tu souhaites le faire. Je te propose un deal : tu vas prendre deux semaines de vacances à effet immédiat.

Tooru s'indigne :

\- Mais le lancement de produit est imminent ! Je ne peux pas m'absenter !

\- Tu as déjà fait le plus gros du travail, tes équipes prendront le relais. J'en ai parlé à Sawamura, il est d'accord.

\- Tu me punis ?

\- Non, je cherche à t'aider. Fais le point pendant tes congés, réfléchis à ce que tu veux vraiment. Dans deux semaines nous reparleront et tu me diras où tu en es.

Le congédié, malgré lui, s'agite sur sa chaise. Que va-t-il faire pendant deux semaines ? Que lui restera t-il sans son travail ? Il va devenir fou seul avec lui-même !

\- Et si je refuse ?!

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je crains que nous en soyons là, j'ai épuisé les autres voies.

Tooru déteste ce ton ferme, déteste ne pas être maître de sa destinée. Son interlocuteur a le visage soucieux mais inflexible. Le jeune homme se lève et claque la porte dans un geste puéril qui lui fait du bien.

 **…**

La première semaine est passée en un clin d'œil : se lever tard, courir à en perdre haleine, ne pas penser. Un repas chez sa sœur, un parc d'attraction avec son neveu, quelques moments pour oublier ses angoisses.

Le presque trentenaire doit bien admettre qu'il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. Aller voir un psy ? Que pourrait-il lui dire qu'il ne sait déjà ? Il sombre dans un gouffre sans attache.

À nouveau un lundi. Une paire de baskets aux pieds, à nouveau un footing pour oublier de réfléchir.

Les rues défilent. Un quartier résidentiel silencieux accueille ses pas sur l'asphalte.

Le jeune homme s'arrête soudain pétrifié. Il connaît ce quartier. Ses pieds l'y ont déjà conduit. Il reconnaît un certain café au bout de la rue. Le café qui hante ses paupières lorsqu'il ferme les yeux juste avant de s'endormir. Tooru ne bouge pas, ses pensées tambourinent au rythme de son cœur.

Il a donné beaucoup d'importance à un événement qui ne l'était sans doute pas. Les mois ont passé sans qu'il n'oublie le visage du ténébreux serveur.

Pris d'une impulsion, il pousse la porte du café. Il n'y a personne, il s'assoit.

Un serveur finit par se pointer devant lui, un grand sourire collé sur la face :

\- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Où est-il ?

Le serveur surpris penche la tête.

\- Qui cherchez-vous ?

Tooru est irrité. L'autre n'a même pas la décence d'être là. Tout ça pour rien et l'imbécile de serveur qui continue de le fixer.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez servi.

\- Ah bon ?

L'idiot et son grand sourire ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

\- Non.

\- Ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose ?

\- Où est l'autre barman ?

\- Pas là.

\- Je vois bien ! Où est-il ?!

\- Et bien, c'est son jour de congé le lundi. Il sera là demain.

\- Ce n'est pas ma question.

Le visage du serveur faiblit, il fronce les sourcils :

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

Tooru réalise qu'il doit avoir l'air d'un psychopathe en jogging. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il soupire pour se calmer.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là.

Le châtain se lève sans prendre congé, la main devant les yeux pour cacher son embarras.

Il sort, se frappe le front.

 _Qu'est ce que je suis con._

Il se reprend, prêt à reprendre sa route sans plus jamais revenir. Mais quelques pas le font se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de son inconfort. Il va faire une crise d'apoplexie à ce rythme, où est passé sa capacité à gérer ses émotions.

Le jeune homme cligne trois fois des yeux avant de réaliser qu'IL est là.

Un long moment passe, les deux hommes se jaugent interloqués.

\- Vous ?

\- Vous.

\- Vous en avez eu marre d'être un criminel ?

Tooru lève un sourcil surpris, il répète comme un idiot :

\- Un criminel ?

\- Le café que vous n'avez jamais payé ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

L'autre l'a reconnu ! Un sourire apparaît sur le visage du dépressif, son cœur tambourine. Une joie soudaine se mêle à ses doutes.

\- Je…

Le châtain est pour la première fois à court de mots. Il n'a pas son portefeuille avec lui, comment justifier sa présence ?

Le brun ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et vient involontairement à son secours :

\- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, nous verrons ça une autre fois. Vous faites du sport ?

Tooru se ressaisit :

\- Non, j'aime me balader en jogging. C'est très tendance.

Il joint le geste à la parole et prend la pause avec un clin d'œil.

L'autre hausse les sourcils, consterné et amusé. Le châtain ressent un tel besoin de plaire au brun qu'il se sent con.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps. J'ai un entraînement.

Tooru réalise que son interlocuteur est lui aussi en jogging, un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il ne veut pas le laisser partir. Il décide de se présenter pour faire durer ce moment :

-Tooru Oikawa.

\- Hein ?

\- Et toi ?

Le serveur en congé le jauge à nouveau puis répond confiant :

\- Hajime Iwaizumi.

Il se sert la main avec cérémonie.

\- Maintenant que je connais ton nom, ce sera plus facile d'aller à la police.

Le brun a dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde et Tooru n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une boutade. Le châtain décide d'esquiver :

\- Quel sport pratiques-tu ?

\- Du volley !

La diversion a fonctionné. Son sourire s'étend un peu plus et il répond plein d'enthousiasme :

\- Quel poste ?

\- Attaquant. Tu sais y jouer ?

\- Un peu.

Tooru répond humblement mais son sourire laisse clairement deviner que ce sport a peu de secrets pour lui. Le volley fut son premier amour. Il ne sait plus trop pourquoi il a arrêté. Du jour au lendemain, il a perdu l'envie.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, tu es déjà en tenue.

La proposition de l'attaquant lui vide la tête et un bonheur simple et pur l'envahit :

\- Avec plaisir !

Il poursuit taquin :

\- Notre premier rencard… Tu vas vite en besogne, nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer.

\- Dépêche-toi imbécile, tu me mets en retard !

Tooru trottine joyeusement au côté du brun, il veut tout savoir de lui, rien de tel qu'un terrain de volley-ball pour ça !

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **J'espère que la suite vous a plu? La suite est déjà en préparation!**


End file.
